


But a tyrant spell has bound me, And I cannot, cannot go

by Amity_Bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_Bell/pseuds/Amity_Bell
Summary: Mike wasreally holy fucking shitcold, and the Sith currently smirking down at him from where he was perched on an honest to god glacier wasn't helping in the slightest.





	But a tyrant spell has bound me, And I cannot, cannot go

**Author's Note:**

> It had been been a really long time since I saw the movies or read any Star Wars fanfiction that actually stated the boundaries of how they can use the Force when I wrote this, so please bear with me on anything that's not exactly right. :D Originally written for a kink meme on LJ.

Mike was cold.

Scratch that.

Mike was _really holy fucking shit_ cold, and the Sith currently smirking down at him from where he was perched on an honest to god glacier wasn't helping in the slightest. In fact, Mike was going to wipe that condescending smirk right off the guy's face – just as soon as his hands weren't too numb to grip his lightsaber. 

The Sith had encountered Mike's fighter near this planet's sun and, outgunned, Mike had attempted to lose him in the system's asteroid belt. It had worked – for all of two minutes, before he caught up to Mike right outside this god-forsaken planet's atmosphere and shot him out of the sky. Is it still out of the sky when it's technically outer space? Whatever.

The crash had rattled Mike, but he'd gathered his emergency supplies and set out for the nearest shelter. The recently knighted Jedi had studied every planet in this sector in preparation for his first mission, and had guided his ailing craft down in an area that was riddled with underground caverns. He not only knew how to find his way on foot by the planet's stars, he also knew every species of wildlife he'd need to watch out for.

All the knowledge in the world couldn't help him with a streak of bad luck, though, and as the Force would have it, this was far from Mike's best day. The nastiest creature on this particular planet (a planet too inhospitable to have an actual name, just a numeric assignation) was large and ursine with fur that was razor-sharp and deadly, not soft and cuddly. Fortunately, the Temple had devised an instrument that emitted a note that was inaudible to humans and would drive the beast away, and Mike had made sure to secure one in anticipation of just such an eventuality.

Unfortunately, Mike had forgotten to turn the device on after abandoning his craft, and when he came around the corner of an especially sheer cliff to find himself face-to-face with a rather large specimen, he realized that it was buried at the bottom of his hefty pack. 

The beast had chased him nearly a mile into a canyon as he fumbled at his hip for his lightsaber, cursing himself for not choosing to wear the bag on his back. Finally he tossed his pack away, figuring that he wouldn't need anything in it if he was dead and he could always go back for it if he lived. Farther down the path the walls narrowed to a breadth no wider than two men standing shoulder to shoulder, and it was there that Mike had made his stand. 

The creature's shoulders were too broad to fit into the small space and, enraged, it had swiped at Mike with its massive claws. Mike had dodged the blows easily and whipped out his lightsaber, delivering a shallow warning blow to the forearm of the beast on its next pass. It gave a great bellow of pain and shrank back, breath hissing as it whined and licked at the steaming wound. The beast made one last half-hearted swipe, but after Mike had threateningly brandished his lightsaber, it had trundled away at a fast limp. 

Mike had stood in the path for a while to be sure it was gone, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and sweat quickly freezing on his skin. A fierce shiver had hit him, and he'd decided that he didn't have time to wait to be absolutely sure he was safe; he had to find shelter right then or risk freezing to death. 

He'd made his way slowly towards the canyon's exit, using as little of the Force as he could to heat himself and counteract his quickly progressing hypothermic state. While yes, the Force was a fantastic tool that he wouldn't normally hesitate to use, at that moment he'd been more afraid that the Sith was nearby and would be alerted to his location through any substantial use. When he'd finally come across his pack, he'd indulged in a load frustrated groan, training be-damned.

Every single thing in his pack was strewn across the icy rock covered in a layer of half-frozen saliva, and all of his packages of emergency food were ripped to shreds. He'd stared at the wreckage for a minute, forlorn and shivering in earnest, before sighing and telling himself he was a Jedi, he could deal with a little bear spit. Really. Mike made quick work of packing everything away, making sure that the device both worked and was actually _on_ , and set out to find those caves.

A few hours later, he had known he was lost. While yes, he knew how to navigate by the stars, that required the ability to see them – something that he couldn't currently do thanks to thick, unbroken cloud cover. The temperature had dropped so extremely that he'd given up on trying to hide his position by not drawing on the Force and was using it liberally to keep himself alive and moving. Even so, his knees ached with what he just knew was going to be a spectacular set of bruises, and his arms were scraped to hell from elbow to wrist from catching himself after tripping on rocks hidden in the snow. He was sure he'd been wandering in circles for hours.

That, of course, was when the Sith found him.

Mike glared across the (gloriously warm) fire at the Sith. The Sith smirked right back.

“Aren't you supposed to, you know, kill me?” he asked sulkily. The smirk _actually got bigger_. Mike hadn't thought that was possible.

“Of course I am. It's not exactly fun to kill you when you're half-dead, though, is it? Too easy,” he scoffed.

Mike manfully refrained from rolling his eyes, reminding himself that he was a Jedi now, he couldn't indulge in such childish behavior. No matter how satisfying it would be.

“So you saved me to kill me?”

“Like I said. Too easy.”

“I'm not easy! You're just a Sith, I could take you any time, half-frozen or not,” Mike blustered, and the Sith raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“Is that so?” he asked, voice practically a purr. Mike swallowed hard, but nodded, sticking to his guns. The Sith slid off his seat, graceful as a big cat and every bit as deadly. Mike shivered with nerves and the cold, back stiffening and lifting his chin as his enemy padded softly to his side. He stared up into the hard brown eyes from what seemed both a vast distance and far too close. 

He was upright and against the wall of the cave behind him, black glove-clad hand clenched tight around his throat before he had time to suck in a breath. His head spun lightly from the abrupt impact with the cavern wall, small dark spots dancing across his vision. The fingers flexed, cutting off his air just long enough to prove his point before easing back to a light grip, a threat. Mike was trembling and he could feel the flush burn in his cheeks, but he jutted his jaw forward arrogantly anyway.

“So what? I can still take you,” Mike said.

The dark eyes flashed and the Sith surged forward, lips dragging roughly across Mike's, teeth catching on his lower lip. Mike gasped in surprise, hands clutching at the dark cloth of his opponent's tunic, but he didn't push him away. He dragged the dark-haired man closer, kissing back just as fiercely, determined to beat him if only at this.

The Sith pulled away what felt like an eternity later and stared into Mike's eyes, warm breath brushing over the Jedi's lips as he panted. 

He smirked.

Mike glared.

He patted Mike's cheek and backed away, retreating to his side of the fire and pulling out a package of food. Mike stayed propped up against the wall, shivering eased after the close encounter, knees too weak to make his way back to the fireside without making a fool of himself. A second package of food impacted the ground in front of his former seat, sending up a cascade of glittering ice crystals, and Mike sighed.

“Damn it.”


End file.
